dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blitzwing
Blitzwing (ブリッツウイング, Burittsuuingu) is loud. He likes to think he has a sense of humor, but what he considers funny is, more often than not, offensively cruel. Obnoxious, belligerent, and nasty, he makes even his fellow Decepticons feel uneasy. His anti-social tendencies can relegate Blitzwing to an outsider status. Due to his social isolation, he's able to see the bigger picture; he can see when his teammates are being played by unseen forces. Of course, if he thinks the trap is amusing enough, he might just let it happen anyway. The other Decepticons don't care much for him, except the fact that he's an absolute terror on the battlefield, using his triple-changing ability to maximum effect. Few things are more destructive and demoralizing to an enemy force than a tank landing on your front line at Mach 2. Blitzwing changes forms rapidly in battle to keep his opponents off-balance at all times. And through it all, he's laughing like a madman, because smelt it, it's just funny to him. What makes him such a pain to his teammates is that Blitzwing's sense of humor rivals even Skywarp's for brainless thuggery. He's an unlikable, blustering, loudmouthed jerk to everyone. The Decepticons as a group may be an unpleasant bunch, but Blitzwing takes the cake, platter, tablecloth, and has ground the table underfoot. Recently, though, components of Blitzwing's abrasive personality seem to be splitting and amplifying; sometimes his cold-sparked strategic side is forefront, other times he remains consumed with raging bloodlust, and others, he's just plain I-think-I'm-hilarious bat-scrap loco. You never know which of the three you're going to have to deal with at any given moment, as he will even change in mid-sentence... but all three outcomes are going to be unpleasant in some way. Thankfully for Megatron, the Decepticon Beserker is easy to manipulate, given Blitzwing's unstable mind. Sometimes he combines with his fellow Decepticons into Galvatronus. "Tell me what's on your mind, or I'll splatter it on the wall and see for myself!" :—Blitzwing. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Dave Boat (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (French), Not Known (American Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode On Cybertron, he transforms both an Cybertronian Tank and Jet Fighter. When first arriving on Earth, he adapts a vehicle modes of an MiG-25 Jet and Type 74 Main Battle Tank. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Red *Height: Not Known (Human-sized) *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery File:Blitzwing_TFD_Vehicle.png|Blitzwing's Earth tank mode. File:Blitzwing_TFD_Jet.png|Blitzwing's Earth jet mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Lugnut ** Soundwave ** Lockdown Family Neutral * Starscream Rivals Enemies * Autobots Abilities & Powers Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Blitzwing uses a cannon turret, the Gyro-Blaster Rifle and the Electron Scimitar. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Blitzwing Wikipedia *Blitzwing Transformers Database Notes & Trivia * Like his G1 self, Blitzwing uses ice in his jet mode and fire in his tank mode, in the vein of his Animated counterpart. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters